


【千凯】无声的夜

by YeeFives



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: 千凯 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeeFives/pseuds/YeeFives
Relationships: 易烊千玺/王俊凯
Kudos: 21





	【千凯】无声的夜

  


房间里黑漆漆的，窗帘拉着，一点光也透不进。入口处传来滴的提示音，房门推开，易烊千玺先进来，后面跟着三个少年，王俊凯在最后，拿着房卡，进门放在小桌上。  
  
  
“就这间了，凑合睡吧。”  
  
  
王俊凯甩了甩有点儿湿了的头发，裤子也淋了雨，半湿不湿，黏黏的贴在身上，惹得处女座不住皱眉。易烊千玺进来先去洗手间拿了条干毛巾，罩在王俊凯头上擦了两把，后者抬手示意要自己来，他也没坚持，松开手，没什么表情地走开了。  
  
  
“你们睡床。”王俊凯接过毛巾擦着手臂上的水，往凳子上一坐，安排道，“床不大，三个人不挤吧？你们应该一起睡习惯了。”  
  
  
几个师弟慌得胡乱摆手，七嘴八舌说不挤的不挤的，很习惯很习惯，最后跟师兄们最熟悉的丁程鑫被推出来当小话筒：“还是师兄们睡床，怎么好意思让师兄们睡地上。”  
  
  
王俊凯说有什么不好意思，你们仨人排这地上我还怕下床一脚踩到你们，你们睡床，就这么说了。  
  
  
师兄还是有点威严，一帮小孩不敢再反对，左右互觑了几眼，还是丁程鑫被推出来：“那……千玺师兄？”  
  
  
易烊千玺靠在临窗沙发椅上看着外边暴雨，听见喊他才回过头，看了一眼王俊凯，抬一抬下颏儿：“听你们小凯师兄的。”  
  
  
于是众人无话。  
  
  
演唱会结束，大家都挺累，谁也没想到竟然会因为大雨导致交通瘫痪，几个师弟回不去自己酒店，周边客房本身又因为演唱会被早早订光，只能大家挤一挤。工作人员已经需要互相挤着，收留师弟就成了师兄的任务，王源带走几个回去休息，原本就是一间房的王俊凯跟易烊千玺认领剩下三个，也带了回去。  
  
  
决定好睡床睡地板的问题，王俊凯先进浴室卸妆洗澡，易烊千玺打电话让人送几床被子枕头上来，三个师弟乖乖在床沿坐一排，不敢说话也不敢动，缩得像三只鹌鹑。易烊千玺实在没忍心，挂了电话同他们讲：“别紧张。”  
  
  
三只鹌鹑把脑袋摇出残影：“不紧张不紧张。”  
  
  
话就到头了。  
  
  
易烊千玺也不是擅长主动找话题的人，没什么好说，就不再开口，又坐回沙发看雨，倒是几个小孩主动来找他搭话：“千玺师兄，那个，单独活动……是什么感觉啊？”  
  
  
单独活动？易烊千玺反应了一会儿才反应过来他说的应该是单飞不解散，最近隐约也有所耳闻，公司里正在就他们是否单飞的问题摆开两个阵营。易烊千玺看着三个紧挨在一起的小孩，一时竟然有些怜悯。  
  
  
“没什么特别的。”易烊千玺在他们三个之间轮流看了一遍，“只不过你现在很习惯有他在身边的人，以后就很难见上了。”  
  
  
几个小孩的表情有点茫然，像是不知所措，易烊千玺大概明白他们的感受，毕竟他也曾经历过。  
  
  
“也没什么。”易烊千玺最终还是没忍住多说一句，“最重要的是让你自己变得强大。”  
  
  
浴室的门开了，不太大的酒店房间里扑出薄雾一样的水蒸气，几个小孩看起来还想说点什么，但是王俊凯已经擦着头发出来，问，谁帮我找一下吹风机放在哪里？于是易烊千玺站起来走去帮他，路过床边时抬手，拍拍离自己最近的孩子的肩膀。  
  
  
“去洗澡吧。”  
  
  
  
  
-  
  
  
  
几个人轮流冲了个凉，易烊千玺最后一个，站在开关边看着王俊凯把一床被子铺在地毯上，并排摆了两个枕头，又把一床被子摊开，回头看了看几个师弟，都已经在床上躺好。  
  
  
“好了。”他说，“千玺来睡觉吧。”  
  
  
易烊千玺就把灯灭了，王俊凯用手机电筒打着光给他照路，他在黑暗里亦步亦趋，走向他唯一的光源。  
  
  
前段时间集训强度很大，今天演唱会结束，一直憋着的那股劲儿松懈下来，人就格外疲惫。床上睡着的三个由于跟师兄同室，也不敢像平常一样夜谈打闹，很快就睡着。易烊千玺睁着眼，听他们呼吸平稳下来，挪动一下，在被子里拉住了王俊凯的手。  
  
  
小队长已经快睡着，意识有点模模糊糊，本能地轻轻回握他一下，哼出一声含混单音。他侧身微蜷着，易烊千玺从背后把人环进怀里，跟他十指交握，压在腹前。  
  
  
“凯哥挺心疼那几个小朋友。”  
  
  
又低又苏的声线就攀在耳边，那半边身体仿佛过了电似的一阵酥麻，王俊凯一下清醒许多，也压着声，问：“你干什么？”  
  
  
“我能干什么？”易烊千玺说，“凯哥那么大方，让他们睡床，我就跟着你睡地板。”  
  
  
王俊凯搞不明白他在计较什么，“那你去睡床啊，换一个人下来。”  
  
  
“王俊凯，你总是这样。”易烊千玺吻了一下他的后颈，在皮肤上烙下一个不可见的唇形印记，滚烫的灼烧着，“你明明知道我只想跟你睡。”  
  
  
这种示弱的语气让王俊凯又心软了，他沉默数秒，“……他们是弟弟。”  
  
  
“我也是弟弟。”易烊千玺从王俊凯的指缝间抽出手来，隔着薄薄的睡衣摸他的小腹，然后掀起下摆，微凉的手弹钢琴似的在皮肤上一弹一点，悄悄朝上攀去，“怎么不见凯哥心疼我？”  
  
  
“……”王俊凯隔着衣服一把攥住那只已经快碰到禁忌之处的手，有点恼了，“易烊千玺你别犯病。”  
  
  
易烊千玺被他抓住也就不再动，轻轻吻他肩颈的线条，用鼻尖蹭他的发尾，一点点嗅过去，像一只寻找熟悉气味的缺乏安全感的幼犬。  
  
  
“哥哥。”许久之后他说，“明天开始，就又要很久见不着你了。”  
  
  
——哥哥。  
  
  
这两年易烊千玺已经很少这么叫他，叫哥，叫哥们儿，叫凯哥，但是毕竟跟叠音是比不了的。哥哥，双音节，喊出来自带一分软糯，联系画面是幼童眨着大眼睛牵你衣角，拥有单音节无法比拟的杀伤。  
  
  
王俊凯抓住他的手松了松。  
  
  
易烊千玺很敏锐地感受到他的迟疑，得寸进尺，轻轻抚摸掌下柔嫩的皮肤，“我会很想你。”  
  
  
“……千玺。”  
  
  
背对着他的人念一声他的名字，听起来像是叹息。  
  
  
易烊千玺读懂了他的默许，失去桎梏的手再次在爱人身上探索，胸口，锁骨，平直的肩，肋下薄薄皮肉包裹着的根根分明的骨，侧躺而陷下的腰线，小腹，最终又归于胸前。  
  
  
“跳得好快。”他干燥温热的手掌摊平，附在人略带柔软的左胸，感受下面蓬蓬的跃动，仿佛能听到血液的流淌。  
  
  
王俊凯不作声，易烊千玺沉默一会儿，拿指腹摁住了旁边还很柔软的乳尖，轻轻揉搓，他能感觉到王俊凯呼吸停滞了一个瞬间，随后心跳的频率更高了起来。易烊千玺并没有太为难那颗惹人怜爱的小东西，只是撷在指间戏弄了一会儿，便舍弃它往更下方摸去。  
  
  
王俊凯喜欢让自己的身材保持恰到好处的力量感，他不追求一块一块的肌肉，但线条一定要有。易烊千玺也喜欢，王俊凯身上摸起来总是柔韧又柔软的，绵软皮肉下裹着薄薄的肌肉，他很瘦，但并不让人觉得干瘪，抱在怀里手感正好。易烊千玺的手在他的肚皮上来回流连，最终往下时轻轻逗弄了小巧的肚脐，感觉到掌下的小腹一缩，他继续摸下去，直截了当地覆上人胯下那团热度。  
  
  
他低低地笑，“硬了。”  
  
  
呼吸间热气都洒在耳边，要不是在黑暗里，王俊凯的耳尖一定红得滴血，不过现在轻轻吻上去，也能感觉到那一小块脆弱的骨肉是滚烫的。易烊千玺把它衔在唇齿间，拿舌去挑弄，王俊凯微微颤抖起来，呼吸有点急促，接着胯下的性器也被人扯下内裤直接握在手里。明明只是简单的几下撸动，但是他们躺在酒店客房的地上，旁边的床铺就睡了三个人，甚至能听见他们呼吸的声音、翻身与被子摩擦的声音，这种强烈的被窥视感与害怕被发现的恐惧让人格外敏感，就这么几下抚慰，竟然让王俊凯激动得差点射出来。  
  
  
易烊千玺察觉到他的紧张，一面吻他的耳朵一面替他抚慰前端，沾了满手清夜，探到后方高热的穴口。那个地方一被碰到就瑟缩了一下，顶进一截指尖，它就一小口一小口地吮吸。易烊千玺缓缓把手指钻进去，按压里面温暖的内壁，轻轻转动着抠弄不同的角度。他抽出手，把自己的内裤拉下来，早就硬起的阴茎毫无遮拦地打在王俊凯圆翘的臀上，他好像被烫到了，脊背一僵，发出一声低叫，被自己狠狠压在舌下。易烊千玺笑了，坏心地握住肉茎，在臀上顶来顶去，把柔软的臀肉蹂躏成不同的形状。他就像个恶作剧的小孩，直逼到王俊凯反手过来挠他的胳膊才放弃这无聊的游戏，把恶作剧道具抵进臀缝，挺腰朝里面顶。  
  
  
但是润滑还是不够，只靠王俊凯自己那点体液，插进手指还行，真正换上肉棒就吃不进去。大家伙堪堪顶进了一个前端，包裹着它的肉红色小口瑟缩着，紧紧箍住了，让它不上不下。易烊千玺听见王俊凯呼吸开始颤抖，伸手一摸，摸到满手眼泪，顿时又心疼了。  
  
  
“疼吗？”他轻轻问，又说，“那我不进去了好不好？”  
  
  
说不进去真的就不进，易烊千玺揉着王俊凯的臀让他放松，接着艰难地把肉棒抽出来，转而放到腿缝间，手按住他的大腿，就这么抽插起来。这种方式以前也不是没试过，第二天有行程或者要跳舞，偏偏晚上又干柴烈火，就会用腿或者嘴来帮忙解决。可是实在太羞耻了，那个小混蛋还在耳边让他夹紧，还要怎么夹紧？那么烫的东西磨得柔嫩的大腿内侧都燎了火似的，每一下都擦过会阴顶到前端还淌着水的阴茎，易烊千玺又把它圈在掌心里揉弄，心理和生理的双重刺激让王俊凯很快就泄了出来。易烊千玺把他弄出来的白浊往王俊凯胸口抹，他知道王俊凯正死死捂住自己的嘴，不让一点儿声音泄露出来，但越是这样易烊千玺就越想欺负他，手上揉捻着乳尖，下身换了角度朝上一顶，圆润头部恰好蹭过敏感的穴口，又狠又重的一下，顶得王俊凯憋不住一声哭叫，又咬着牙咽回肚里。  
  
  
屋漏偏逢连夜雨，床上不知道哪个小孩哼哼了一声，讲了句什么，王俊凯霎时僵住，全身都紧绷起来，下意识屏息，直到确认再没有动静传出，那只不过是句梦话。  
  
  
“这么怕被发现啊？”  
  
  
易烊千玺恶劣地咬他的肩头，像在磨牙的幼犬。王俊凯整个人都在发抖，眼泪扑簌簌地滚落下来，滑过指缝，流到自己唇上。易烊千玺太喜欢看他因为自己而无助的样子，只有这种时候他才会无比强烈的感觉到怀里这个人是属于他的，从身到心，哭、笑、骂，每一个情绪都是由他而起。  
  
  
但小队长还是要哄的。易烊千玺扳着王俊凯的肩让他翻过身面对自己，他吻上去，先是亲到满脸泪水，一点点往下碾磨，终于寻到双唇所在。他撬开王俊凯因为恐惧下意识紧咬的齿关，卷了他的舌交缠，在黑暗里搅出细微的滋滋水声。王俊凯还在哭，眼泪滑下来，也沾湿易烊千玺的脸颊。易烊千玺吻过唇后又去吻他紧锁的眉，潮湿发颤的睫毛，他把王俊凯又半硬起的阴茎同自己的拢在一处，又抓过王俊凯的手来一起合握着撸动。  
  
  
无声的夜，只有肉体在纠缠。  
  
  
  
  
-  
第二天起来王俊凯已经先走了，几个小孩睡得像三只小猪，连早上王俊凯起来洗澡都没有听见，一个个睁开眼的时候只见他们千玺师兄靠在沙发椅上玩手机。三个人陆续去洗漱，丁程鑫动作最快，先擦着脸出来，正好看见易烊千玺脱了睡衣准备换衬衫，身上只穿了一件白色的背心。  
  
  
“欸？”丁程鑫也是个习惯了当哥哥的，总是下意识关注身边人的情况，此时一眼看见，忍不住就问了出来，“千玺师兄，这是什么？”  
  
  
易烊千玺顺着他的手指看，发现是手臂和肩背的几道红痕，想了想，忍不住笑了起来。  
  
  
“没事儿。”他说，“猫挠的。”  
  
  
大概全网都知道易烊千玺和他的猫，丁程鑫也不例外，在朋友圈还时不时能看见那几只猫主子的照片，就算他不喜欢毛绒绒的东西，也不得不承认这些小家伙着实可爱，怪不得能降住千玺师兄这样的人。  
  
  
“是师兄养的猫？”  
  
  
“嗯。”易烊千玺又漫不经心地看了那几道交错的痕迹一眼，倒是不疼，于是把衬衫披上，不忘一边补充着回丁程鑫的话，“一只小漂亮。”  
  
  
“这么凶啊。”丁程鑫说，“还挠人？”  
  
  
易烊千玺笑着附和，“是有点儿凶，挠人，还会咬人。”  
  
  
“师兄不生气？”  
  
  
“我有什么好生气的。”易烊千玺一颗颗把扣子扣上。“他咬我挠我，但我也能把他搂在怀里摸摸抱抱啊，还能埋在肚皮上吸几口，解压。”  
  
  
“哇。”丁程鑫感叹，“师兄真喜欢猫啊。”  
  
  
易烊千玺想了想家里的漂亮猫猫，嘴角的小钩又挂起来些，勾出两颗梨涡来。  
  
  
“是特别喜欢。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
